Who Proposes?
by MessengerofGabriel
Summary: This is a Drabble multi chapter FIC dedicated to my OTPs answering the prompt: "Who proposes?". It has KuroKen AkaBoku AsaNoya YamaTsu HinaKage SugaDai so far but will gain more later.
1. Chapter 1

Kuroo and Kenma

It was a normal Monday morning. It was Kuroo's turn to make coffee that day so Kenma was sleep mussed with his golden eyes at half mast. Kuroo had finished the coffee and was starting on breakfast when Kenma said "Marry me".

Kuroo dropped the pan, cursing when the pan hit his foot. Staring incredulously at Kenma he sputtered out something that sounded like "what". Kenma's cat like eyes never wavered from Kuroo's.

He set down his coffee before continuing, "We've been dating since during high school and four years after. I just realized that I don't want to be with anyone else. I want these mornings. I want your bedhead and your insufferable desire for cold pizza at 3 am."

Kenma's voice grew stronger, "I love you Tetsurō and I want to spend my life with you. So. Marry me."

Kuroo was quiet for a moment before reaching for Kenma. "Yes." He choked out, tears in his eyes, "Yes".


	2. Chapter 2

ASAHI AND NOYA

Asahi could openly admit he was a "glass heart". He despised violence and actually quite timid when he wasn't playing volleyball. Noya was the opposite on the spectrum. He what a loud, in-your-face-listen-to-me presence. He had no problem voicing his thoughts and was honest to the point of bluntness. But everyone could see that Noya had a heart of gold.

It was just after beating Aoba Josai in Asahi's 3rd year that Noya marched up to him after the match. Noya then declared to him that "He loved Asahi-san and would be privileged if Asahi-San would date him." There was a lot of blushing a few shushes and a quiet loving "yes".

Fast forward to Noya's graduation of university. They had been dating five years now. Asahi was still as glass hearted but had cut his hair a bit. Noya hadn't changed really, but gained a few cm in height and becoming a nationally ranked libero. Asahi stared at the small black box in his hand. How was he deserving of Noya's love? Him. A man fresh out of university with a crappy apartment and bills to pay. He sighed and tucked the precious bundle back into the dresser drawer. The next day Asahi woke up to Noya shaking him awake.

"Azumane! Wake up! We need to plan!"

"Yu? Plan what?"

"The wedding of course! Let's go!"

There on Noya's left hand was the delicate silver band with a single topaz stone imbedded in it.


	3. Chapter 3

BOKUTO AND AKAASHI

Bokuto had it all planned out. The candlelight dinner, the wine, the diamond ring, the dessert, the proposal. But all that was ruined cause the Kami decided to make SURE that Bokuto got sick the day of the dinner.

"I'm so sorry Akaashi." Bokuto sniffled, "I was gonna take you out and stuff!" He sneezed and blew his nose miserably.

Akaashi rolled his eyes. "Bokuto-San it's all right. It's no big deal."

"No! It is a big deal! I was gonna take you out and wine and dine you and then I was gonna-!" Bokuto broke off.

Akaashi raised an eyebrow. "Going to? What?"

Bokuto shook his head.

Akaashi's eyes narrowed, "Bokuto-San. Going to what?"

"Propose!" Bokuto wailed, "I had the whole thing planned! I got the ring, made the reservation and somehow managed to keep the secret!"

Akaashi said nothing but his face could but cherries to shame. Taking Bokuto's hand he said, "Kōtarō. I love you. So...yes. I'll marry you".

Bokuto stared for two seconds before breaking out into hysterical happy laughter, which then dissolved into hacking coughs. Akaashi sighed. But later that night if one cared to look a diamond glittered on Akaashi's left hand.


	4. Chapter 4

HINATA AND KAGEYAMA

Hinata was a literal ball of sunshine. His fiery hair and eyes would shine and if his appearance didn't prove it then his personality did. Bouncy, sweet, slightly idiotic, and when he was happy his smile lit up a room. Kageyama was hopelessly and happily in love with his own personal sun.

Everyone knew it. Kageyama would gravitate towards Hinata wherever he was. If one was looking for Kageyama they only had to look for Hinata. Together the two went through school attached at the hip. They went to the same university, and continued volleyball as the freak duo that took the sports world by storm. The genius setter simply refused to play on a team without his precious wing spiker.

Contrary to popular belief the two weren't dating at the time. Only getting together after Tsukishima tripped Kageyama causing a kiss. The two had his from eachother until blushing and stuttering Kageyama asked Hinata out.

Not much changed. They got closer, rented an apartment together, basically starting their lives together. That day had been two years ago. Kageyama was certain. He was marrying Hinata.

"Tobio? What are these?"

Kageyama looked up from balancing their checkbook to Hinata holding up paperwork.

"Marriage licenses. I need you to sign them."

"T-Tobio!" Hinata was a red mess. "If you want me to marry you then propose!"

Kageyama tilted his head. "Huh? I thought we already were. This is just making it official."

"Bakageyama!" Hinata shouted (as he signed the papers), "I want a ring! In gold! And it better be expensive!"


	5. Chapter 5

SUGA AND DAICHI

Daichi came home to the scent of chocolate chip cookies and a warm smile from his boyfriend. Suga had just pulled the last batch out of the oven so he stood there in a pale pink apron with pastel green oven mitts. His silver hair was pulled out of the way with silver barrettes. "Dai! Welcome home!"

Daichi smiled, "Thanks Koushi. How was your day?"

Together the two set the table for dinner talking about what they had done that day. They ate quietly with their feet tangled under the table. As Daichi did the dishes he contemplated all that had happened.

Fresh out of high school Daichi had gotten a job at a sports centered company. He had quickly risen in the ranks, gaining the ability to pay for a good apartment in Tokyo. Suga had followed going to a university there to major in physical therapy.

They never contemplated not living together. There was no confession, no formal ask. They had just woken up in the same futon from sleep realizing what they already knew. There was no sex yet but there were kisses, and cuddles, and declining invitations from others for dates. They were "dating" for a year, but had been together for much more.

After the dishes were done they cuddled on the couch smiling at eachother. Reaching behind him to the table next to the couch Daichi pulled out a box. No words, only kisses were exchanged, and Suga gained a glittering gold and silver band on his left hand.


	6. Chapter 6

div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"KEI AND TADASHI/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"It's totally cliché when the ring comes out. It's night and Yamaguchi is cuddled up to Tsukishima's side. They are on a hill near Kei's house stargazing. They had brought blankets and pillows and maaaaayybe Kei might've snuck out a bottle of his mothers good wine. They're playing quiet piano music in the background (Clare de Lune but who's keeping track)./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Yamaguchi's head is on Kei's chest listening to his heartbeat. They're not saying anything. The two had never left their hometown, going to the university there majoring in astronomy(and physics) and literature. They lived together in a dinky apartment just outside of the main city. But living close to home meant free meals. They had kept in contact with Hinata and Kageyama, occasionally playing with them at their university. They had been dating for five years now having started dating in their second year of high school./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"With a sigh Yamaguchi stood and stretched, "We should probably head back now Kei. We have class in the morning."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Turning around he was startled. Tsukishima was kneeling on the ground a ring in hand. "Marry me. It's been five years and you..." Blushing horribly Kei continued, "you're the stars to my moon."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Yamaguchi covered his mouth with his hand, "Yes! Yes! Yes! I love you Kei!"/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"He threw himself at Kei wrapping him in a hug. "I love you too Tadashi." The ring was silver and the diamonds inlaid in it were in the shape of the constellation Cetus. /div 


End file.
